Kokoro no Fukaku
by yamanaka tenten
Summary: sejatinya, aku terlalu naif untuk tau, apa sebenarnya yang ada di kedalaman hatiku... /Side Story of Ending of Our Fate/[Tenten, Deidara] Review?


**Konichiwa Minna**

 **Saya kembali (Gak ada yang peduli mbk) TT_TT**

 **Fic ini adalah beside story dari Ending Of Our Fate, kalau kalian baca fic itu, kalian pasti akan mengerti jalan cerita ini x"D jadi bagi yang belum silahkan mampir, :3 #Ditabok**

 **Maapkeun apabila nyampah, saya hanya ingin mood ane balik lagi dan WB ini menyingkir selamanya :')))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kokoro no Fukaku**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Tenten x Deidara]**

 **WARNING: Abal, gaje, dan segala bentuk kekurangan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 _~Ketika aku yakin setelah musim ini berakhir semuanya akan baik-baik saja, deru hujan di hari itu mengubah segalanya. Sejatinya, aku terlalu naïf~_

 **.**

Kembali diakhir musim. Peristiwa yang begitu menakutkan terjadi. Kini, ia kembali memandangi sosok yang terpantul dicermin. Cantik, sama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi expresi yang terpancar begitu berbeda. Jauh lebih redup dari yang sudah-sudah. Wajah bermake up itu tak akan bisa menutupi raut pucat yang sesungguhnya. Ada kepedihan yang begitu mengoyak brutal dadanya. Pengantin itu, menangis sejadinya. Dan tak akan ada yang berani melarangnya. Melunturkan lukisan bedak yang menambal raut dukanya. Badannya gemetar, tangan kanan berbalut perban itu adalah saksi yang menyakitkan. Bahwa pengantin itu, berduka. Gaun putih keemasan membungkus tubuh dengan goresan luka. Mata indah itu berair dengan gampangnya. Ia tak tau apakah ia harus bahagia atau tidak. Yang jelas, peristiwa ini menyisakan perih yang tiada hingga.

Krieet~

Terdengar derit pintu yang digeser pelan. Ia tak mampu berbalik. Hanya mata berat yang susah payah mengintip dari balik kaca.

"Hai..,"

Sapaan singkat yang begitu sumbang menelisik indera pendengarnya. Tenten tau, ada sesak yang begitu sangat pada tiga huruf yang terlontar parau itu. Dia, bukan satu-satunya yang terluka disini

"D-Dei-nii?!"

Dan nama itu berhasil lolos diiringi air matanya.

"Apa… S-sudah siap?"

Ia tak menjawab. Tak mampu menjawab. Hanya tubuh yang terguncang hebat adalah jawabannya.

"Se-sebentar lagi ayah akan datang untuk menjemputmu, jadi aku datang untuk mengecek apa kau sudah si_"

"Kenapa?"

Dan kini, Deidara-lah yang tak mampu menjawab. Matanya yang memerah kini berkaca-kaca. Menahan rasa yang begitu kuat mendobrak pertahanannya. Sejujurnya ia tak rela, Tidak akan pernah rela! Tapi dia mencintainya. Dan inilah yang ia lakukan untuk cintanya. Merelakannya hidup dengan orang yang dicintainya. Ia yakin, Ino juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dan ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. wanita yang begitu dicintainya ini, sudah cukup terombang ambing selama ini. Ia bahkan lupa, kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Tenten tersenyum lepas. Ia bahkan lupa kapan Tenten tak menangis disetiap malamnya. Ia bahkan lupa, bagaimana ekspresi Tenten saat bahagia. Ia ingin mengembalikan itu semua, mengembalikan senyum Tenten, mengembalikan raut ceria Tenten, mengembalikan Ekspresi bahagia gadis itu. Itulah yang diperjuangkannya selama ini. Tapi, Tenten tak akan pernah seutuhnya bahagia bersamanya, karena kebahagiaan Tenten hanya satu. Neji!

"A-aku harus pergi. Kurasa kau hanya perlu merapikan p_"

"Dei-nii, aku menyayangimu!" potongnya cepat, begitu lancar kalimat itu terucap.

Deidara, hanya bisa terdiam. Menatap pengantin bermahkota coklat yang kini berderai. Ia langkahkan kakinya pelan, mendekatinya yang masih duduk di depan cermin. Mata Azure miliknya, memancarkan cintanya. Sedang bibirnya yang terkatup, ia tarik senyum simpulnya. Dalam gerak lambat, Deidara hapus bulir-bulir yang meluncur di kedua pipi chubby gadis itu. kepalanya menunduk, membuat poni yang menutup sebelah matanya itu melambai, menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang begitu kacau.

"Dei-nii.. Aku menyayangimu!" tegas gadis itu lagi. Menatap lekat pemuda dengan balutan tuxedo hitam dan kemeja putih itu.

Deidara kembali tersenyum, kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Tenten lembut.

"Aku tau!" ucapnya.

Tenten sudah tak tahan lagi. Dengan gerak cepat ia peluk pemuda bersurai pirang itu erat. meluapkan rasa yang tak mampu ia ucap. Deidara, begitu mencintainya, Tenten tau itu, ia sangat tau. Dan dia telah rela hidup bersamanya, hidup bersama manusia terbaik sepertinya. Hidup dengan Deidara, orang yang disayanginya. Selama ini, hanya Deidara yag selalu mendengar tangisannya, hanya Deidara yang tau betapa perih luka dihatinya. Deidara, adalah pemilik bahu ternyaman untuknya bersandar. Tapi takdir, begitu senang mempermainkannya. Hingga kemudian jalan tak tertuga harus ditempunya.

"Dei-nii.." gumamannya terdengar bergetar di tengah pelukan eratnya. Sementara pemuda itu hanya mematung di posisinya.

Musim gugur ini, mengugurkannya, menggugurkan mereka. Mengugurkan apa yang telah ditatanya. Menggugurkan Inonya yang begitu ingin ia lihat setiap harinya. Mengugurkan harapan Deidara untuk bisa hidup bersamanya. Mengugurkan Kristal disetiap mata. Menggugurkan segalanya. Meruntuhkan apa yang telah lama di bangunnya.

Ia mencintai Neji, ia ingin hidup bersamanya. Tapi tidak dengan jalan ini. Dan ketika ia telah memantapkan hatinya untuk rela. Mengapa justru takdir menamparnya dengan kenyataan lain yang lebih menyakitkan.

"Tenten," pemuda itu bersuara lirih.

Tenten tak menjawab. Hanya kepala terhias bunga itu mendongak, menunggu kalimat berikutnya.

"Bahagialah, untukku!" katanya. Ia lepas pelan pelukan Tenten, kemudian menatap manik caramel itu lekat. "Berjanjilah, kau akan bahagia!"

Satu senyuman merekah dari bibir pemuda pirang. Kontras dengan satu Kristal bening yang kembali meluncur dari pelupuk sang gadis auburn.

Satu kecupan terakhir Deidara berikan, sebelum kemudian mengambil langkah berbalik.

"Dan rapikan make up-mu itu, kau tampak jelek tau!" ejeknya terkekeh. Kemudian melangkah menuju pintu dan menutupnya pelan.

Tenten hanya bisa memandangi kepergiannya. Ia usap kasar air bening di pipi duanya.

"Dasar!" dan seiring dengan itu senyumnya kembali merekah.

Deidara, selalu bisa membalikkan suasana hatinya. Membuatnya tersenyum di saat ia tak ingin. Membuatnya tenang di saat hatinya sedang kacau. Membuatnya terkekeh di saat tak terduga. Hanya dia-Deidara.

"Kau juga, temukan kebahagiaanmu atau kubunuh kau!"

Dan seseorang di balik pintu itu, harus kembali terkekeh pelan. 'Ternyata dia tau aku masih disini'

"Lihat saja nanti, un!"

Yah, lihat saja bagaimana nanti takdir akan memainkan perannya. Untuk sekarang, hatinya, masih menyebut lantang satu nama.

'Tenten!'

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Cinta itu sederhana, hanya tentang seberapa banyak kau tersenyum saat bersamanya, atau seberapa banyak kau menangisi kepergiannya~**

 **~Yamaten~**

 **Huaaaaa ini apa sih? Ini APA?! Kok gak jelas gini?**

 **#sepertinya saya benar2 akan dikeroyok TT,TT**

 **Maafkan saya semua,, saya hanya hanyalah author gagal yang bisanya hanya nyampah. Silahkan saya berikan kritik dan sarannya. Yang penting dengan bahasa yang baik yooo, no flame xD**

 **Bagi yang berkenan mampir dan memberikan jejak, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyaak… semoga kalian mendapat balasan yang lebih baik.. amien.**

 **Salam hangat~**

 **YAMATEN**


End file.
